


Day 4: So says the God of Flesh

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Breeding, Captivity, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Trans Male Character, written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: A holy being that can bring life, even though it is a male. Truly a wonderful being.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Day 4: So says the God of Flesh

They had never seen anything like it. This man must be a god or perhaps a gift of the Gods they murmured as the large guardsman placed a white cotton head scarf on the blessed man whose skin is lightly tanned like the sand of their vast beaches and whose hair is that of the bright sun. So heavenly must be this being. 

Then the guardsmen placed a glittering gold crown adorned with rubies and sapphires. The guardsmen are, but only a weapon whose brethren are meant to cause pain and slaughter to would be trespassers of their humble village. To see a guardsmen act so delicately is as rare as a sprout growing in the cold winter night.

The blessed man still screamed and tried to fight off the guardsmen, but he was sedated by local herbs from one of the ten apothecary sages. The man had single handedly subdued five guardsmen, a worthy feat for one who looked not sculpted of bulk. When they did manage to subdue him one of the guardsmen caught a whiff of blood near the man’s crotch area.

They stripped the man of his clothes to find feminine genitalia, but the man's chest full of scars and void of breasts. Even though his body is littered with scars he's still beautiful nonetheless. 

This man!

Yes, he must be of the heavens sent down to be breed! This blessed man would choose who to mate with! They will not force him for that will taint and surely bring a curse for harming such a holy man. 

Their village only consisted of men. The most handsome men in the village travel far to kidnap male babies and to sleep with women only to take the child if he is male. 

This man will provide for them much needed children, so as the handsome men of their village may not travel as much and face the dangers of death throughout the journey to find a woman to lay with.

They will cloth him with the finest clothes and feed him the most delicious food.

This holy being is, but a gift from the Gods.

The Gods gift is to be cherished.


End file.
